


A Little Festive

by EWTP



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Because it's Wade, Brief Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff, Groping, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: Celebrating those two in a slightly embarrassing way.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	1. My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing the boxes (I adore them but they're difficult), sorry if their presence is wanky. I'll work on it in future fics! I'll also fix errors later since I didn't get the chance to check!
> 
> _[White}_
> 
> _{Yellow}_
> 
> P.S: I deduced (from very little research) that White is the 'author' speaking to Wade, thus he's the voice of reason while Yellow is Wade's conscious. So, with that information, White is nice and Yellow is a dick.
> 
> P.P.S: This was previously named _My Angel_ , now that's the name of the chapter!

Wade felt the slight pull of a newfound weight being pressed into the mattress, its weight only barely moving him from his position.

Wade groaned, a light little voice traveling through the air. He couldn’t make out what it was saying, too high off the best sleep he’s had in a while.

The boxes, too, were surprisingly relaxed.

The little voice finally stopped, and Wade was able to relax back into the mattress.

A second later, the warm sheets around him were being pulled away by a small little grip. Wade shot out a hand, trapping the small wrist in his grip and holding it steady.

“…Wade?”

_[Oh, our little angel has come to have a little fun this morning…]_

_{I doubt that.}_

“Hm?” Wade cracked an eye open, staring up at the sweet little face gazing down at him. Immediately, his heart began to beat ten times faster, the boxes spurting a bunch of things Wade couldn’t be bothered to listen to. Instead, he just kept his sight on his boyfriend’s sweet doe-eyes.

A few minutes passed by in which a pretty pink blush flushed on to Peter’s cheeks.

“H-Hi…” Peter fidgeted, wiggling his hips just slightly, a habit for whenever he was embarrassed.

_[Marry him!]_ Wade could practically hear the heart eyes in White’s voice, which he wholeheartedly agreed with.

“Someday…” Wade whispered, causing Peter to tilt his head in confusion.

“How was your job?” Peter went on, twiddling with the straps of his nerdy hoodie. Wade rolled over, grinning at the little scoot Peter made on the gigantic bed.

He grabbed Peter by the hips, ignoring the little yelp he let out and lifting him right over his lap. The pretty blush came back in full force, which was quickly hidden behind Peter’s small hands.

“It was alright,” Wade grabbed both his wrists, moving them away from Peter’s own face, “decent if you ask me.”

Peter nodded, his hands curling into tiny fists.

_[So submissive…]_

_{That’s just a reflex.}_

_[It’s so adorable!]_

_{Can you—}_

“Did you get hurt?” Peter bit his lip, as if afraid of the response he would receive.

Wade thought about lying, solely to not worry his precious little pumpkin, though he also knew how upset Peter would be if he’d ever found out (it happened more frequently than he would like to admit).

He settled for a watered-down version of what happened. “Just a little stab—”

“Where?” The embarrassment from before disappeared, his eyes sharp and brows creased with worry.

_{See what you did.}_

Wade held a hand up in defense. “It was just a scratch, Petey. I’m all healed up now.”

Peter put on a pout he _knew_ would get Wade to do just about anything his little heart desired, eyes wide in a sad puppy look. A petty move on his part. “P-Please show me.”

Wade huffed, listening to White go crazy over the look. Yellow begrudgingly commented on its effects and how dangerous it was while Wade shimmied the sheets down to his waist.

Peter blushed as Wade did so, his shirtless state bringing an added layer to that blush with every roll of the sheets. Wade stopped when the sheets were rolled down to his hips, intentionally moving slowly as to tease his unsuspecting boyfriend.

He grinned as Peter poorly hid his stare, his eyes racking over the muscles and stopping at the low waistband of his sweats.

_[Is Petey hungry…]_ White said in a sing-song voice, to which Wade couldn’t help but imagine.

_{Focus.}_ Yellow hissed, bringing the both of them from their pretty nice imagination.

Wade cleared his throat, pointing to the skin just above his right hipbone. Peter’s eyes snapped to it, still a little dazed from the unexpected flash of skin.

“See?” Wade took one of Peter’s hands in his, rubbing his thumb over soothingly over his palm. “Nothing there. All healed up, sweet cheeks.”

Peter ran a hand over the spot, eyes downcast and lip turned out.

Before Wade could say anything more, Peter flickered his eyes up to meet Wade’s stare. “I know it’s stupid. I know you can heal, and technically can’t die- I just can’t help but…” Peter bit his lip, looking away and whispering so quietly Wade almost missed it, “worry.” 

The boxes became silent, much like they did whenever intimate moments such as these occurred. Wade could tell it was in disbelief on Yellow’s part and overflowing affection on White’s.

“You know,” Wade cupped Peter’s chin, gently tilting his head over to meet his gaze, “that’s not stupid at all. Well, only a little, cause why the fuck would you care that much about me—”

Peter pinched him then, a small glare grazing his features.

_{I still don’t get it.}_

_[Honestly, me neither.]_

“Wade…” Peter whined, the glare replaced with a pouty lip once again. “Stop it. Of course I care. You’re my… boyfriend.” 

Wade stared at Peter’s baby browns, not quite sure what he was looking for. A lie? It’d be better if it were a lie; everything would be better for Peter, considering he wouldn’t be associated with a person such as himself.

Though, as he stared into those beautiful eyes, all he could find was pure and utter affection.

Peter began to blush, his shyness becoming apparent as he turned away from Wade’s stare. A minute later, Peter intertwined their fingers together and gave a small smile, his overall figure glowing.

“Come here.” Wade motioned for Peter to lean forward, taking Peter’s cheek in his other hand and pressing their lips together.

Peter whimpered, placing a hand on Wade’s broad shoulder to give himself some support. Wade pressed his tongue to the seam of Peter’s lips, licking around asking for entrance.

Peter timidly obeyed, parting his lips and gasping as Wade immediately pushed his way into that warm, sweet cavern. The hand at Peter’s cheek slipped away, moving to grip and thumb at Peter’s hip.

After a few minutes of making-out, Peter slowly pulled away. He had a dazed look in his eyes, a dark blush appearing at the realization of the string of saliva hanging between their lips. Wade ran a thumb over Peter’s lip, successfully cutting down the strand.

_[He’s so perfect!]_ White squealed, immediately going on to sputter a multitude of dirty things they could do to him.

“Um…” Peter bit his lip again, shaking his hand free and turning to the side.

_[You scared him away!]_

_{About fucking time.}_

_[I knew it wouldn’t last…]_

_{I’m surprised it went on as long as it did.}_

“Can you two shut up.” Wade muttered, causing Peter to look over.

“Hey you two.” Peter pouted, effectively rendering the boxes speechless whenever Peter talked directly to them. “Be nice.”

Peter turned back to whatever he was doing, pushing a few sheets to the side. The boxes effectively calmed down, whispering to one another about this or that.

“Thanks.” Wade sighed, enjoying the silence. Before he could get too relaxed, though, a sudden thought he’d been meaning to ask came up again. “Not that I’m complaining,” he thumbed at Peter’s stomach, grinning at the little shiver it elicited, “but what are you doing here first thing in the morning?”

Finally, Peter turned back to Wade, a goofy smile playing on his lips. “Merry Christmas.” Peter all but blurted in excitement, placing a neatly wrapped present on his own lap.

_[It’s Christmas!]_

_{Did we get_ that _fucked up we forgot?}_

“Christmas.” Wade muttered, staring at the present in Peter’s lap.

“Did you… forget?”

Wade narrowed his eyes, thinking back to their parting a few weeks ago. Peter had been upset over the possibility of Wade being away during Christmas, yet he seemed to have come just on time.

“With all the other shit that’s been going on, I guess I did.” Wade admitted, a little nervous over Peter’s reaction. It _was_ something the boy had been excited for.

_{Nice going.}_

To his dismay, Peter just broke out into small giggles. Wade didn’t know whether to be concerned or just admire the sight on his lap.

_{Something’s definitely wrong with this kid.}_

_[Don’t say that! He’s an angel!]_

“Pete—”

“I-It’s just,” Peter laughed on last time, hiding the little grin settled on his lips, “I must look crazy right now.”

Wade raised an eyebrow (or what would have been) and squeezed at Peter’s hip.

Peter straightened up, that dorky grin no longer hidden. “I break into your apartment first thing in the morning, w-waking you up with a present in my hands without explanation…”

Wade only moved to sit up, resting his back against the headboard and tugging Peter closer to his body. The boy flushed a pretty shade of pink, fidgeting with the bow on the present as Wade brought their lips together once again.

Peter shifted closer, bringing his hands up to wrap around Wade’s neck. Simultaneously, Wade brought his hands down to Peter’s waist, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of those incredibly tight jeans.

“You know,” Wade pulled away, pressing their foreheads together and smirking at the new image in his head, “this would have been _a lot_ better if you’d have worn a sexy Santa costume.”

Peter sputtered at the comment, moving to jump away, yet the thumbs in his belt loops tugged him right back, a generous smack to his behind following close after.

“H-Hey!”

“What?” Wade innocently asked, kneading Peter’s ass in his hands.

Peter huffed and Wade grinned, ignoring a particular dirty comment from White.

Wade pulled Peter back in for a quick kiss, whispering a quick _Merry Christmas_ and savoring the feel of him in his arms.

Peter giggled at he various kisses Wade started to plant on his cheeks, pushing him away for just a moment and gasping out a few _wait_ ’s and _Wade_ ’s.

After a few more minutes of pure laughter from Peter, Wade slowly laid off on the assault. “Yes, pumpkin?”

“I meant to tell you earlier,” Peter paused, catching his breath and whipping a stray tear from his eyes, “M-Mr. Stark is throwing a big feast later tonight.”

Wade hummed, absentmindedly kneading Peter’s ass, much to Peter’s embarrassment. “I would have thought Tin Man already had a party last night.”

“Oh, he did.” Peter bit his lip. “Just, you know. This is something a little more tame.”

“I’d bet.”

_{Fat chance in hell he’d invite_ you. _}_

_[I’d have to agree.]_ White sighed. _[And to think we were planning on having a little fun tonight…]_

“And…” Peter broke out into a happy little jump, his nervousness fading away, “you’re coming.”

_{What?}_

_[What?]_

“What?”

“No buts!” Peter insisted, pushing the forgotten present between them to Wade’s chest.

“But I didn’t—”

“Shush!” He slipped from Wade’s hold, the mop of curls bouncing with every light step on the floor. “You’re coming and that’s that. Now come on, I want to make some pancakes!”

Wade blinked, watching Peter’s form retreat out of the room. He glanced down at the present in his hands, grinning at the neatly scribbled _To: Wade._

“By the way,” Wade called out, throwing the bedsheets off of himself, “your presents are in the guest room closet!”


	2. Hand Holding and A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going into the New Year with a smooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I decided to do New Years too.

“Mr. Wilson, you are prohibited from entering the building. Please vacate the premises immediately.”

_[Aw fuck.]_

_{Not at all surprised.}_

Wade blinked at the glass doors, which had slammed shut just a few seconds ago. Peter, who had been leading the way, turned back at the commotion. He had a cute little pout on his face, moving to the door and speaking something Wade couldn’t hear.

“Can’t hear you, honey!” Wade shouted, pointing at his ears and shaking his head.

_[Petey! Save us!]_ White whined, the overly dramatic stance of it making Yellow cringe.

Peter was saying something again, which Wade responded to by waving his fingers in a ‘no’ motion. Peter paused, yet resumed talking after a quick glance up.

“It’s no use, Petey,” Wade held a hand up to the glass, throwing the other one up to his forehead for dramatics, “Woe is me, woe is me…” 

_{Jesus fucking-}_

_[Petey!]_

_{If you open your eyes and he’s not there, I wouldn’t be surprised.}_

One quick peek and Peter was still there, rolling his eyes, though a lovely smile shone through the poorly disguised annoyance. He winked at Peter when he pressed his hand to Wade’s own at the glass, succeeding in making White freak out all the more.

Peter was moving his lips again, an adorable little blush making it to his cheeks. For how much Peter enjoyed initiating some of their innocent flirty moments, the poor boy couldn’t handle a simple wink.

_[He’s just so sweet!]_

_“Too_ sweet, if you ask me.”

A moment later, a soft _click_ rang through the air. Peter moved to open the door, throwing another quick glance to the ceiling. 

“I thought I was a goner for sure.” Wade said once the door swung open, earning a pinch from Peter. He flinched. “You wound me, baby.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Peter went up on the tips of his toes, pressing a sweet kiss to Wade’s cheek. “I had to get Friday to override that code.”

Wade reached up to grasp the hand at Peter’s side, bringing it up to place a kiss of his own at the back of it. Peter smiled, turning away and leading Wade to the elevator.

_{It’s in place for good reason.}_

“Maybe, but since when have I ever followed the rules?”

“Since I’ve known you? Or since you’ve tried to make friends with the Avengers?” Peter looked back at him, all coy smiles and sneaky glances.

_[I’m in love...]_

Peter asked Friday to take them to the rooftop, throwing out a little _thank you_ as the doors slid shut.

“You know, pumpkin,” Wade squeezed the hand still holding his, moving to press their bodies together, “we could skip out on this fancy-schmancy party Tin-Can is throwing and go have our own kind of fun…”

The blush on Peter’s cheeks intensified, his hands pressing against Wade’s chest. “I-It’s not a fancy dinner party, Wade.”

_{Than what are we doing in this button-up and slacks?}_

_[Who cares? Petey looks so adorable in his little get-up!]_

He looked better than adorable- with a deep red sweater vest and slacks that were just a little tight at the waist and ass, clinging to those delicious curves Wade loved so much. His hair looked fluffier than usual, yet it was still a mess of wonderful curls. Pretty pink and plump lips turned upward into a shy smile, which Wade took as an initiative pull them closer together.

“It was either that or a Great Gatsby kind of thing.” Wade teased, ghosting his mouth over Peter’s cheek. He squeezed the tiny waist in his hands, feeling Peter shudder at the close proximity.

“Wade…” those arms moved to wrap around Wade’s neck, bringing him down to meet Peter’s eyes.

Wade pressed their lips together, engaging themselves into a heated kiss. Peter whimpered, pressing himself closer to Wade’s body.

Before it could get any more heated, the elevator doors opened and the sound of chattering bled through the previously silent box.

They looked at towards the open door, meeting face to face with an angry Stark.

_[But we were having a moment…]_

Stark did not look impressed, even over those hipster glasses of his. His arms were crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised and a deep frown pulling at his lips. Peter yelped and jumped away from Wade’s arms, embarrassment clear on his cheeks.

“Did you forget whos house you were coming into?” Stark said, disapproval clear in his stance.

Wade grinned, grabbing Peter by the waist and yanking him back to his chest. “Hey there, Papa Bear! Don’t mind us, we’re just getting warmed up.”

“H-Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter bashfully waved, his voice high pitched and airy. “How’d you know we were coming u-up?”

Tony pointed to the ceiling, “I’ve got eyes everywhere, kid. And those eyes alerted me to a break-in at the garage door.” He said, shooting a pointed look towards Wade.

“Awe, love you too pops!”

_[Pops? What are you, sixty?]_

_{We’re sure getting there.}_

Just as Wade was sure Stark was going to pop a vein, Peter stepped away from the elevator and motioned towards a snack table to the side. “Hey Wade, w-weren’t you telling me how hungry you were?”

“Not technically for food, sweetie.”

Peter made an adorably mortified noise, covering his flaming face behind his hands.

_{You’ve done it now, dumbass.}_

Wade cooed, walking out of the elevator and completely bypassing Tony’s glare. “You know what? Those brownies look really good…”

-x-

“Petey.”

“Yes?”

“You look so pretty.”

At that, Peter whirled around from peering over the balcony, only serving to make him look one-thousand times prettier.

A blanket was wrapped around Peter’s shoulders, swallowing him up in its fluffy self. Wade wanted to just sit down and snuggled his precious little spider, yet Peter had made him promise not to do anything that would be too embarrassing (which he had gotten an earful for after eating a few of those brownies).

On top of it all, the soft fairy lights really made Peter glow in the dark of the night. He had already had to listen to White write novels on Peter’s beauty, which he wholeheartedly agreed with, yet Wade would really rather snuggle the fuck out of him than hear any more of the boxes talking.

Peter opened his mouth, most likely to protest, yet the clinking of glass made him clammer up.

“Five minutes ‘till the celebration will commence!” Thor shouted from behind him, followed by the sound of shattering glass.

Peter smiled briefly, yet went ridged at what Wade assumed was the proximity of the New Years.

“You alright there, Petey?”

_{He’s thinking about how he has to deal with you for another year.}_

_[Don’t say it so loud! It might come true!]_

Peter held out his hand, effectively settling down the boxes. He bit his lip, looking _really_ good for what he previously looked like. “Yeah,” Wade took his hand, letting Peter pull him up to stand beside him, “It just… came so fast.”

Wade nodded, not really sure what to say. Instead, he offered Peter his hand, which Peter gleefully took into his own. They stood there, hand in hand, leaning against one another while starring over to the mass forest by the compound.

And, when the countdown began and the New Year arrived, Wade may or may not have stolen a kiss off those plump lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! 2020 is the year I will graduate, move out, and maybe find myself a significant other-
> 
> _Posted: January 1, 2020_

**Author's Note:**

> Peter kind of freaked out over the various presents he received and the feast went fairy well (whatever that means for those two).
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope your day is going better than mine!!
> 
> _Posted: December 25, 2019_


End file.
